Insanity
by Darkflower123
Summary: Are you out there my special soul-mate? I will go to the ends of the earth for you and kill anyone in my way.Rated T for violence


Insanity  
Red was my favorite color. Red was the color of blood and I loved that more than anything in this cruel world where no rays of warmth shine.  
I liked my lips, trying to decide who will be my doll.  
You see, I wan- no, need to find my soul mate.  
Someone who will not be disturbed in the slightest by my weird_…. Hobbies.  
_As I gazed down from my view on the the rooftop, and I saw what I was looking for.  
Megurine's mental ward.  
….._Insanity_…  
The place was rowdy.  
I was told that each person held a nametag and I could further ask about it at the front desk.  
But what would be the fun of it?  
'Dell' and 'Haku' were playing a hand game with each other about peoples death.  
'Gumi' was yelling at herself.  
'Tei' was drawing pictures of knifes.  
'Kiyoteru' was obsessing over some pictures of a black hair little girl.  
'Teto' was rocking in a corner.  
And 'Rin'.  
She sat in the corner, looking at nothing in particular.  
I strode over to 'Gumi' tapping her on the shoulder.  
"What?" she asked angrily.  
"Who's that Rin girl?" motioning my hands toward her.  
" Rin right? She's some kind of wackjob . Rumors say that she murdered her older sister because she was jealous. The only thing that I know for a fact is that she murdered her entire family except for her brother."  
hm, interesting.  
….._Insanity_…..  
I raised my gun at the pretty nurse, who so happens to be the daughter of the owner of this place.  
"Speak. What do you know about patient seven and give me her room key." Thhe nurse trembled in the slightest and nametag read 'Miki'.  
"Rin kagamine always stares into nothing and she won't do what any of us tell her to. When forced to play in activities, she always drew pictures of hands grabbing something. She likes oranges and she will be obedient if she likes you. She got in here because her family abused her to the point of where she went crazy and murdered them all except her oni-sama who was running errands at the time."  
'Just like me.' I amused as she handed me a silver key.  
"You know, it would simply be unfair if you got away without a present. Here"  
_Bang._  
'Miki' laid on the ground, as beautiful as an angel.  
I snatch all the keys and became unlocking the doors one by one.  
Dell and Haku gave me a quick hug before pulling out guns themselves to back me up.  
Gumi sent me a look of gratitude before whispering "I owe you one." And she repeated to whack a nearby doctor with a brick.  
Tei tossed me a knife as she killed anyone wanting to interfere while eating a cucumber  
Kiyoteru Bolted toward the exit screaming "**YUKI!"** really loudly while knocking down anyone in his path.  
Teto was confused at first before breaking a big shard of glass from the mirror and helping the rest of us.  
Room seven.  
I creaked open the door to see her on the floor staring into nothingness.  
She glanced at me for a moment and I caught something in her eyes.  
Excitement.  
I raised my hand down to her and whispered "I'll protect you forever as long as you are my soul-mate."  
She stared at me blankly, but a quick smile crossed her face as she took my hand.  
Some kind of hot feeling went through me at seeing her smile.  
Craving?  
I lifted her up and handed her a gun.  
By the way she held it; I could tell she had a lot of experience.  
The whole group bustled quickly in the halls toward the exit.  
"Police department. Put down your weapons and do not resist."  
None of us moved.  
A tall man with teal hair tackled me and I hit the ground back first.  
He tried to force his knife into my neck, but I kept it a good few inches away.  
The man, furious, grabbed my hair and slowly, slowly, the knife tip reach closer and clo-  
_Bang  
Bang  
Bang  
Bang_  
The man fell limp against me, the knife on the ground.  
I rolled him over to see all of my teammates except Rin where in the same position as I was.  
Rin stood with her gun raised, panting slightly as around ten men were dead at her feet.  
She steeped over the bodies and walked right over to me.  
She crouched down and pushed my bangs back, feeling my forehead.  
"You alright?" her voice was as beautiful as wind chimes.  
I nodded before helping the rest of us out of the building.  
…_insanity_…  
"If you ever need our help, call this number." Gumi handed me a scrap of paper before joining Tei, Haku, Dell, Kiyoteru, and Teto. They were going to cast revenge on some people before hopefully rejoining us.  
"Hey, Rin?" I turned toward her.  
"Yeah?"  
"We should have some kind of trademark like all those cool superheroes."  
"But were not superheroes."  
"Ahh, that's were your wrong. We're going to rid the world of the bad people. People say that criminals are bad people, but what about yin and yang? Where there is good, there is bad. Where there is bad, there is good."  
"Nice lesson."  
"How about a collar and chain for our trade mark."  
"You perv!"  
"Please?"  
"Will you give an orange?"  
"yep."  
"I can't really say no can I?"  
"yep."  
"Fine."  
"Love you Rinny!"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Sure thing Rinny."  
"You know it's a good thing I love you, right?"  
"That's the reason why I want you and you alone."  
"Oh, you big fluff ball."  
….._Insanity_….  
**This is the prologue to my 'hopefully' coming up story.  
I'm always a big fan for these kind of things.  
I'm trying to go up to 1000 words so I'm doing this.  
I 'm reading a manga and anime series called inu x boku ss.  
Why Karuta! Miketsukami! Ririchiyo! Banri!  
They end up dying but when they are reincarnated, Karuta is completely different!  
Waaaaaa!  
Disclaimer: I do not own voacaloids, inu x boku ss, mental wards, or shiny guns.**


End file.
